


Pregnancy Never Looked So Good

by Tasty_Bazaar708



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, Intersex, Katsuki Yuuri Has a Big Dick, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, surprise dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasty_Bazaar708/pseuds/Tasty_Bazaar708
Summary: Yuuri loves that Viktor is pregnant, but Viktor is annoyed that he can not coach from the ice like he enjoys to. Yuuri plans a surprise for him with the help of Otabek and Yuri for Viktor in order to make him feel better. Will it work?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Pregnancy Never Looked So Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second story. For a long time I didn't write due to personal issues but I have tried to overcome them. Please leave me some feed back and let me know what you think of my story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy,

Yuuri could not keep his hands off the small bump talking, kissing, and scenting it. It always amazed Viktor with how attentive he was to the baby. Viktor never grows tired of Yuuri’s attention to the baby except when he is supposed to be practicing. He was fascinated and amazed at how Viktor can take care of their pup and coach at the same time. It leads to a lot of trouble sometimes making it hard to get his training in leaving Viktor exhausted by the end of the day especially when he is trying to coach more than one skater at a time with not being allowed on the ice as much as he used to be.

It had been another long day of training Viktor was cranky he couldn’t skate as much as he used to so, he had Yuuri running his routine time after time pointing out every mistake he seen. Yuuri was so excited for the training day to be over. He knew how exhausted and cranky Viktor had been feeling lately and he had plans to help him relax. Yuuri went ahead and showered at the rink after practice was over. When he came out, he seen Viktor sitting on the bench looking tired and ready to go. He walks over to him saying “Hey Vitya you ready to go love?” Viktor looks up and shaking his head yes, but then cocks his head to the side because all he can smell is Yuuri’s scent of fresh Vanilla and sandalwood laced with excitement. “Yuuri what do you have going on I can smell the excitement rolling off you?” Yuuri looks at Viktor rolling his eyes, “I just have a small surprise for you when we get home since you have been so tired and cranky without the ice.” Viktor blushes and smiles while taking Yuuri’s hand as they walk hand in hand to the car. The ride to the home was full of small talk and Viktor trying to guess his surprise.

Yuuri was so excited to see how the surprised turned out because he had enlisted their friends Yurio and Otabek to decorate the apartment for him. Yurio was happy to do it since Viktor had become his coach and was running him through the wringer as well. Yurio had to go to Yuuri’s moms to pick up two servings of katsudon. He sat it on the warmer while Otabek decorated the house. They quickly left before Viktor and Yuuri could arrive home.

Yuuri and Viktor arrive home. “Cover your eyes Vitya.” Yuuri guides Viktor up the steps and into the house. Soon as he opens the door Yuuri is surprised to see that Yurio and Otabek really went all the way when decorating. He seen the candles lit all over the house and the rose petals sprinkled all over the house. Once inside Viktor instantly smells katsudon and lets out a moan. “Open your eyes Vitya.” Viktor opens his eyes and gasps at the sight that is in front of him. “How and when did you do all this Yuuri?” Yuuri smirks,” I can’t tell you all my secrets, now can I?”

Yuuri grabs Viktor’s hand and leads him to the table pulling out his chair for him to sit. He goes to the cabinet and pulls out two bowls and serves him and Viktor both a big bowl of his mother’s katsudon. He brings back their food and silverware and sits a bowl in front of Viktor and then pulls his chair out and sits with his own bowl of food. Viktor takes his first bite of his food and moans around his fork at the taste as it melts on his tongue. “Mmmm, Vkusno!” He then looks at Yuuri from underneath his lashes “Feed me Yuuri, Please.” Yuuri pushes his bowl aside and pulls Viktor’s bowl in front of him, “Come here love.” Viktor walks over and sits in Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri wraps one arm around Viktor’s stomach and starts to feed him while whispering in his ear. “You’re so beautiful Vitya. Look how well you are taking care of our pups.” Yuuri spreads his hand across Viktor’s belly. “Mmmm Yuuri.” Viktor moans. Yuuri continues feeding and whispering praises in Viktor’s ear while nuzzling Viktor’s scent gland. Viktor’s scent of Jasmine and Roses is so much stronger now that he is pregnant. Yuuri loves the way he smells and starts to lick and kiss his neck around his scent gland causing Viktor to moan and forget about his food. “Mmmm Yuuri please.” Yuuri continues to kiss all over Viktor’s neck and suck hickies around his scent gland. Viktor turns around in Yuuri’s lap searching for his lips. He tilts Yuuri’s head up and their lips find each other’s. Viktor leaning into the kiss more as Yuuri deepens it sucking Viktor’s bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it. Viktor moans into his mouth, “Please Yuuri take me to bed.” Yuuri hurriedly agrees because there was so many things about Viktor that turns Yuuri on from his long lean legs, his firm bottom, his slightly curved hips and strong shoulders, but right now the thing that gets him going the most is the slight curve of Viktor’s 4 month pregnant belly. Nothing has quiet affect Yuuri’s inner alpha as much as seeing Viktor carrying his pup.

Yuuri picks Viktor up and Viktor immediately wraps his legs around Yuuri’s waist as he carries him to their room where it too is decorated with candles and rose petals all over the bed. He thinks in his head he is really going to have to thank Yurio and Otabek for this later.

Yuuri gently lays Viktor down on the bed and crawls in over top of him kissing him passionately again making Viktor moan into his mouth. Yuuri’s hands were running up and down Viktor’s sides as he started kissing down his jaw and neck. Viktor’s head falls to the side allowing Yuuri to have more access to his neck as he sucks hickies all the way down Viktor’s neck. He sticks his hands under Viktor’s shirt in order to pull it up over his head. Viktor arching off the bed so the shirt come off in one swift motion. Yuuri continues kissing down Viktor’s body leaving hickies on every inch as he goes. Viktor can only grab the back of Yuuri’s head and moan loudly as he pleasures shots through his whole body. Yuuri’s mouth finds Viktor’s left nipple as he sucks it between his lips cause Viktor to arch off the bed into his touch. “Oooo Yuuri!” Viktor’s hands tighten in the hairs at the nape of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri continues to suck the left nipple as his hand comes up and find the right and he start twisting and twirling it between his fingers. Once Viktor’s left nipple is hard and red Yuuri switches to the right one giving it the same treatment. While sucking on the right nipple Yuuri taste something sweet coming from the nipple his sits back and him and Viktor both notice that Viktor’s nipples are leaking. Viktor looks mortified and tries to hide himself but Yuuri pins his hands down and goes right back to Viktor’s nipple and sucks even harder. He moans at the flavor of Viktor’s milk. “Mmmm Vitya look at you already producing milk to take care of our pup. You are such a good omega. The perfect omega for me. Look at you so beautiful.” Viktor moans at all the praises coming from his alpha.

Yuuri continues to run his hands down Viktor’s body as he kisses down his body leaving hickies around his nipples and down his stomach hooking his hand inside is pants and giving them a tug pulling them off as Viktor lifts his hips. Soon as Yuuri pulls Viktor’s pants down he is hit the scent of his slick. He continues kissing down his body and Viktor’s legs automatically fall open for him. Yuuri begins rubbing his feet and kissing his ankles slowly working his way up his thigh stopping to suck a mark into his scent gland on his inner thigh. Viktor moans groan as Yuuri sucks a mark into his scent gland on his thigh. Yuuri then switches sides and does the same careful treatment with the other foot and leg until he reaches the scent gland and sucks on in letting his teeth graze over it cause Viktor to arch off the bed into his touch moaning loudly,” Ooo alpha more please.” Yuuri smirked into his thigh as he continued to suck marks into his hips and thighs while takin his hand and running it up Viktor’s cocklet from base to tip cause his to moan again.

Soon Yuuri turned his attention to Viktor’s cocklet which was the perfect size for him to take all the way into his mouth. He licked the tip of it where precum had been dripping then slowly slicked from the base to the tip before closing his mouth around the tip of his cocklet and sucking. Viktor screamed out in pure pleasure as his hands went to the back of Yuuri’s head grabbing a fist full of the thick black locks. Yuuri hummed in satisfaction at the taste of Viktor as he slowly started bobbing his head up and down take the whole cocklet into the warmth of his mouth. It took all Viktor’s strength to no push Yuuri’s head down and thrust into the wait warmth of his mouth. Viktor was in so much pleasure he could only thrash his head side to side while he moaned for Yuuri to give him more. With Viktor’s cocklet in his mouth Yuuri takes his fingers and start to trace Viktor’s pussy lips before he spreads them and pushes two fingers into Viktor’s wet and eager hole. A loud moan rips from Viktor’s throat as he arches off the bed and pushes his cocklet down Yuuri’s throat. Viktor starts begging,” More Yuuri please!” as he grinds down on Yuuri’s fingers trying to get them to go deeper. Yuuri uses his other hand to hold Viktor still as he pulls off his cocklet. Viktor starts whining until he feels Yuuri’s wet tongue dive into his pussy beside his fingers.

Viktor’s is moaning so loudly that he doesn’t care who hears at this point. All he knows is that his alpha is bringing him the best pleasure he could ask for. Yuuri is moaning at the flavor of Viktor’s slick on his tongue mumbling, “mmmm my Vitya always so good for me. “He then pulls his fingers out of Viktor’s pussy and latches his mouth around his pussy lips and begins to suck gently as he alternates between sucking on his plush pink lips and fucking Viktor’s cunt with his tongue. Yuuri is sucking and slurping up every single drop of slick that Viktor is producing. Viktor is reduced to babbling,” so close” over and over. Yuuri moves his tongue up to Viktor’s clit and starts circling it with the tip of his tongue before he sucks it into his mouth as the same time, he pushes two fingers back into his dripping cunt. Viktor screams,” Yuuri!!!!” Yuuri sets up a brutal pace fucking Viktor’s pussy hard and fast making sure he hits just the right spot each time. Viktor’s legs close around Yuuri’s head as he holds him in place as his whole body starts to convulse. Screaming at the top of hit lungs as the vision goes white, he squirts all over Yuuri’s face and even ejaculates from his untouched cocklet all over his stomach. Yuuri does not stop as he fucks him through his orgasm until Viktor comes back to himself. As Yuuri sits up he is met with the most beautiful site of Viktor just laid and blissed out on the bed looking up through glazed over eyes at him.

Yuuri kisses each hip, his navel, up the center of his stomach, each nipple, and kissed yea side of his neck before he finally settled between Viktor legs before he started to kiss him passionately. Viktor moaned into his mouth as his hands went to Yuuri’s shirt to pull up over his head. Their mouths only broke apart for a split second in order to pull Yuuri’s shirt off. Their lips quickly found each other’s in a wet messy and passionate kiss. Viktor quickly realized how painfully hard Yuuri was inside his joggers as his cock was pressed against his thigh. Viktor’s cocklet was already starting to fill again as he ran his hand down the front of Yuuri’s body and sliding it inside his joggers as he took his delicate finger and run it up the length of Yuuri’s cock from the thick base to the tip causing Yuuri to groan in satisfaction into the kiss. Viktor breaks the kiss for just a second to tell Yuuri,” these off now.” Yuuri smirks but does as he is told and pulls his joggers and boxers off at the same time before he settles back between Viktor’s legs. They pick up kissing where they left off. Yuuri is kissing Viktor like this is the last time he will get a chance too. Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it gently. He slowly starts to kiss down his jaw.

Viktor’s hand runs back down Yuuri’s body and wraps around the thick base of his cock where his knot is not yet inflated. He slowly runs his hand up Yuuri’s cock and works his way back down as he hears Yuuri moan in his ear sucking a mark into his neck over his scent gland. Viktor continues to pump Yuuri’s cock as he lavishes is neck in bite and kiss marks. Soon Yuuri pushes Viktor’s hand away and pants, “wait a minute Vitya.”

Yuuri takes his fingers and dips them back into Viktor’s soaking wet cunt to make sure he is loose enough for him. He quickly pulls his fingers out and lines up his cock. He slowly starts to sink into Viktor’s dripping pussy and groans. Viktor’s arms go up and wrap around his neck as he pulls him closer burying his face into Yuuri’s scent gland on his neck where he begins to lick and suck on it. Yuuri moans loudly and once he is settled all the way inside, he holds still and lets Viktor adjust to his size. He gently pulls out and then slams his whole cock back in fast and hard knocking the breath out of Viktor. He sets up a fast pace for a few strokes before he lifts Viktor’s leg and puts it on his shoulder causing them to shift positions slightly allowing him to go deeper.

He slows down and slides his cock in and out of Viktor. Viktor is moaning and running his blunt nails down Yuuri’s back due to the pleasure. Yuuri leans down and kisses Viktor sloppily on the mouth. “Vitya your always so beautiful like this for me. “ He then picks up his pace and starts pounding into Viktor’s sloppy wet pussy. All that can be heard is grunts, moans and Yuuri’s balls slapping against Viktor. Yuuri quickly grabbed his other leg and pushed them both up pinning them beside Viktor’s head. (Yuuri couldn’t believe how flexible he still was this far along pregnant.) Yuuri kept fucking Viktor hard and fast where all Viktor could do was moan his name over and over. Yuuri ended up letting one leg go placed his thumb on Viktor’s swollen clit and began to massage it in circles. Viktor howled in pleasure as he arched into Yuuri’s touch. He pulled his hand back and slapped Viktor’s clit. “Omgg Yuuri yessss more please.” Yuuri smacks Viktor’s clit two more times right after the other and then he start to massage his clit again. This made Viktor tumble right over the edge as he eyes rolled back and he pussy convulsed around Yuuri’s cock cause slick and cum to drip all down it. Yuuri does not slow down one bit in fact he picks up the pace and leans down and asks “ do you have one more in you Vitya I want to knot that pretty like plump pussy of yours?” Viktor barely able to say anything moans out “Oh god Yuuri yes!”

After Viktor’s second orgasm is over Yuuri picks up one of his leg and bring it to the other side with the other leg. Yuuri can’t help but appreciate Viktor’s nice firm ass. He gives it a hard smack making Viktor moan out loud. He left a nice read handprint. He continued to fuck into Viktor’s sloppy cunt as he grabs his ass cheek pulling them apart. Yuuri can’t help but notice how Viktor’s entrance was glistening from slick and winking at him wanting to be filled. Yuuri can’t help but circle his finger around his rim while he fucks Viktor. Viktor feels a jolt of pleasure as Yuuri touches his rim and tries to push back on his fingers but doesn’t know if he wants to rock forward on his cock and push Yuuri’s fingers inside his entrance. “Aht aht aht wait Vitya let me take care of you.” Yuuri rasps. He pulls his hand back and slaps Viktor’s ass again making him arch off the bed with a pleasured scream. Yuuri grabs his ass cheek again and circles his rim before pushing on finger inside. He watches his finger sink into Viktor’s eager and waiting hole as he slows down fucking his pussy. Viktor is in pure bliss as Yuuri fucks both his holes. Yuuri moves his finger in and out of Viktor’s ass hole nice and slow until it loosens up enough for him to add another finger. Viktor has never felt so full in his life with Yuuri’s huge cock in his pussy and two fingers in his ass. Yuuri adjusts his hips a little and start nailing Viktor’s g spot head on over and over making Viktor see stars. All while he is pushing his fingers deeper within his ass searching for his prostate until Viktor all but jumps off the bed screaming, ”there there Yuuri don’t stop please.”

Yuuri begins to pick up his pace fucking into Viktor’s ass making sure his fingers nail his prostate each time. He also picks up his pace fucking into Viktor’s cunt making sure he nails his g spot each time. Viktor is so close all he can do is moan. At this point he is drooling slightly and can’t make any words. Yuuri continues to fuck him fast and hard from both hole. Yuuri starts to feel his knot inflating and trying to catch on Viktor’s pussy entrance. Viktor is holding onto Yuuri’s arm like it is his last lifeline as Yuuri fucks him. Viktor is babbling saying ,” Yuuri so close, so close.” Yuuri agrees,” me too Vitya, I got you.” Yuuri removes his hand from Viktor’s leg and wraps it around his cocklet as he fucks harder into Viktor. He strokes Viktor three times and pushes his knot inside and Viktor squirts and ejaculates all over them both. This causes Yuuri’s knot to catch and pop instantly and he is filling Viktor to the brim. He pushes his fingers deep into Viktor’s ass and massages his prostate as Viktor almost blacks out from orgasming. Yuuri moans Viktor’s name as Viktor’s pussy convulses around his knot massaging and milking more cum out of him. Yuuri hold’s himself up so he doesn’t collapse on his pregnant mate, as he slowly pulls his fingers from Viktor’s ass. He grabs Viktor and pulls him up so that he can roll over on his back and Viktor be on top of him while they are still connected by his knot.

Yuuri takes the time to praise Viktor and tell him how great he is even though Viktor is on the verge of sleep and can only reply mmm. Yuuri kisses Viktor’s head and says “I love you Vitya.” Viktor mumbles back “I love you too.” Yuuri runs his hands up and down Viktor’s back as Viktor finally falls into blissful sleep. Yuuri thinks to himself how lucky he is that he gets to have Viktor Nikiforov as his mate and mother to his child. He keeps peppering Viktor’s head with kisses as he reaches down and start to rub his pregnant tummy. Its still hard for him to believe that this is his pup. His pup with Viktor. They are having a pup together and he smiles as he falls asleep waiting for his knot to deflate.


End file.
